The Bet
by fantasyXcatcher
Summary: Shiho has made a bet in order to stay out of trouble. The bet? Make this certain someone fall in love with her within 3 month. Who and how she's gonna win his heart? read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is a story that I made up this evening and I hope that you'll like it. Flames are accepted!

"Hi" speech

"_Hi"_ thoughts

Enjoy!

* * *

"It's over," said the girl coolly. There's no sense of guilt on her face. Besides he's the twenty-fifth boy she just broke up with. The boy looked down. Disappointed. Even he couldn't win the heart of the most popular girl in school, Shiho Miyano.

"Looks like you dump another one" said a girl behind her. Shiho turned her back.

"Oh its you Aya-san. Yeah…he's no use anyway" she replied.

"But if you continue like this, Fujimoto-san wouldn't be too happy" said Aya a bit worried.

"You mean Kumi? Who cares about her?" She said sitting down on a bench.

" I'm just worried Shiho-san, that she'll do something to you since you're her rival for the most popular girl in school"

Aya was right. Kumi Fujimoto is also as popular and pretty as Shiho. The difference is, she does not like competition. Especially if it involves boys. To make sure that she stays on top, she'll do anything to get rid of Shiho, the one whom she thinks is a real threat to her.

Shiho smirked. "I know that you're just showing your concern Aya-san, but if you remember clearly, has Kumi ever succeed?

Shiho is right too. None of Kumi's attempt has ever succeeded. Usually her plan will backfired or just won't work on her.

"True but.." she was about to finish her sentence when Shiho cut her off.

"Trust me Aya-san"

Aya's mouth opened and closed. She nodded and smile "Whatever you say Shiho-san"

"Let's get back to class" Shiho said, walking off. But then someone calls her name.

"Miyano!"

Shiho and Aya knew perfectly who is it. It was none other than…Kumi.

"What is it, Fujimoto-san?" said Shiho turning around to face Kumi. A bit annoyed.

"Do you think that you're so smart? Dumping Kenji, captain of the baseball team? Kumi said furiously.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, I am" said Shiho smirking. Kumi flushed. She knows that Shiho is right. She excels in class.

"That doesn't mean that you can't get any guy that you want in this school"

"Well, I can Fujimoto-san. If I want to" replied Shiho coolly. Making Kumi more furious.

"And if you're here just to talk about this, I'm not gonna waste my time around" Shiho said walking off followed by Aya.

Kumi bit her lips. Suddenly she got an idea.

"Miyano-san, why don't we just settle this once and for all?"

Shiho stopped and turn around.

"How?" she asked.

"Let's make a bet. If you win, I'll be out of your lives forever. But if you lose, you'll have to move from this school"

"Bring it on"

Aya smirked. Somehow she is sure that she will win.

"The bet is you have to make this guy fall in love with you"

"That's Easy"

"Under 3 month"

"No problem"

"And that guy is…..Shinichi Kudo!"

Shiho eyes widened.

"He already has a girlfriend"

"That is what is gonna make this bet interesting. Besides you're the one who said you can have any guy that you want, right?" said Aya smirking.

Shiho bit her lip. She knew that this is gonna be hard. Shinichi already got a girlfriend. Ran Mouri. And he loves her very much.

"Okay, I'll accept your challenge," said Shiho.

"Oh, I almost forgot"

"What?"

"Another rule is…you can't fall in love with him and you must dump him after he said he loved you, which I think he wont" added Aya.

"Piece of cake"

"Then it is agreed then" Aya said.

"Agreed" replied Shiho. Then they both shook hands.

"_What have you done Shiho-san?" _thought Aya.

* * *

So what do you think? Push the cute purple button under and submit your reviews! You can also email me for ideas! Thankies! 


	2. chapter 2

Hello again! This is chapter 2! Hope u guys will like it coz I wrote all of this just for fun! And for all the reviewers, thankies! I didn't expect good reviews or any review at all, so thank you! And FYI, English is not my mother language so.. you will find lots of grammar mistakes..but I'll try to make it as least as possible.

Enjoy!

"Hi" speech

"_Hi"_ thought

* * *

Shiho entered her class when the bell rang, sighing. Her mind is on the bet she just made that recess. _"A really stupid bet" _she thought. _"What have I done?" _She opened up her book as the teacher directed. _"But I can't back out now, can't I?"_

She thought again, not paying attention to what the teacher says in front. Her mind is so distracted that she didn't hear the teacher asking her a question.

"Miss Miyano-san?'

"……"

"Miss Miyano-san!"

Shiho startled. "Yes, Okinawa-sensei?"

"Can you give me the answer to the question?"

"Err…can you repeat the question?"

Mr. Okinawa raises her eyebrow. From the look, she doesn't seem to be happy.

"I see that you're not paying attention to my class Miss Miyano-san. Even if you're a top student, you still should pay attention"

Shiho looked down. Embarrassed. "I will, Okinawa-sensei"

"You may sit down"

Shiho sat down as she muttered about something under her breath. She started to pay more attention, trying to forget about the bet until the lesson is over.

* * *

"What happened back there?" asked Aya after they got out from the class.

"Don't ask" Shiho said, still embarrassed and angry about the whole situation. She walked off, leaving Aya bewildered.

"_Can't this day goes any worse?"_ Shiho thought. She didn't look at the path she was going that she bumped into someone. All her books fall into the ground.

"_Ouch! What did I just bump into?" _she thought, rubbing her temple.

"Gomenasai" said a voice. Shiho opened her eyes to she who did she bumped into and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Shinichi.

"_Oh great, I just bumped into the target"_

"No, no, its my fault. I didn't see where I was heading"

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked. Helping her to get up.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just having a bad day, that's all"

"Oh, I see"

Then the both of them picked up their books.

"Well I think I got all of my books" Shinichi said counting his books.

"Oh, okay then. See you around"

"See you around" Shinichi said walking off.

* * *

Shiho slammed herself onto her bed. _"What a bad day. I still can't believe I made that bet with Kumi" _

She lay down for a few minutes before she got up to do her homework.

"Let's see…where's my science book…oh here it is!" She said pulling out a red notebook She opened it and noticed that it wasn't her book. _"Nani?'_ She looked at the cover and finds that its not her name on it. Its written 'Shinichi Kudo' instead.

"_Perfect. Now how am I gonna do my homework?"_ She looked at her timetable. _"Science is after recess. Maybe I'll return this book and does the homework during recess. I just hope that he'll bring my book tomorrow"_

When Shiho is about to keep the notebook into her bag, a picture slid out from the book. "What's this?" she said picking up the picture. It was a picture of Shinichi and Ran. Shiho stared at the picture. "Now, how am I gonna split you two out and make him fall in love with me?" She said sighing and slid the picture back into the notebook.

"Shiho-chan!"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be down in a minute!'

* * *

So..how was it? You can tell me by reviewing or emailing me! Oh and in this story, there's no black org, no APTX and no Conan. I made up the whole story. And I'm thinking about putting more character such as Heiji, Kaito and others as well. Do you think I should? Again you can tell me your opinion and how you want the story to be by reviewing and emailing me! Thankies! 


End file.
